Tutti abbiamo un punto debole
by Megnove
Summary: Serie di drabble. Naturalmente tutti abbiamo un punto debole, ma... Mi raccomando, queste sono informazioni da non far leggere assolutamente ai cattivi...
1. Chapter 1

**009- L'Orda Infernale**

Ci risiamo. È una maledizione.  
Lui non VUOLE che succeda. Ma sembra che non riesca proprio ad evitarlo.  
Nonostante risponda gentilmente ma negativamente alle lettere, non smettono di arrivarne.  
Non ha mai dato il numero a nessuno ma riescono comunque a trovarlo.  
Per quanto si camuffi quando scende in città, c'è sempre chi lo riconosce. E a volte si mettono ad inseguirlo anche SENZA averlo riconosciuto.  
E non può usare i suoi poteri in pubblico per scappare. Significherebbe farsi scoprire.  
Speriamo che lei non si arrabbi troppo…  
…quando saprà che anche oggi ha dovuto seminare una valanga di ammiratrici scatenate!


	2. Chapter 2

**006- To the hell and back**  
Avanza nell'inferno rovente, ignorando il buio pesto, in cerca della sua preda.  
Non importa quanti tentativi dovrà fare, non importa quanti ne abbia già falliti: non desisterà finché non l'avrà avuta vinta.  
E se ne infischia della temperatura che gli imperla il viso rubizzo di grosse gocce di sudore. Come se non avesse ardori ancora più bollenti dentro di sé.  
Finalmente. La afferra con entrambe le mani, con infinita delicatezza. Adesso la precisione è tutto. Lentamente, trepidando, riesce a estrarla, a portarla alla luce del giorno… e spera…  
–NOOOOOO! Ma perché deve SEMPRE sgonfiarsi, questa dannata _omelette à la Parisienne_?


	3. Chapter 3

**001- La manovra a tenaglia**

Certi giorni preferirebbe davvero rimanere a casa.  
Certo, ha bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca. Non è un problema non poter parlare nel passeggino, perché può sempre comunicare telepaticamente. Sono belle anche le piante nel parco e le vetrine, e deve ammettere che le mamme che si chinano a guardarlo sorridendo gli fanno piacere…  
Ma ce ne sono alcune… a lei non osa dirlo, è IMBARAZZANTE, ma…  
Oh, no… eccone una che arriva… ti prego ti prego ti prego, stavolta non…  
–Ma che belle GUANCIOTTE che ha questo giovanotto!  
_AAAAARGH! Brutta befana… un giorno ti faccio SALTARE quelle dita, giuro!_


	4. Chapter 4

**007- Il nettare degli dei**

Sta diventando una droga. Ma non riesce più a farne a meno.  
Sa che dovrebbe vergognarsi di se stesso. Non riesce neanche a pensare a cosa direbbero gli altri se lo vedessero ridursi in questo stato. Ma… di fronte a quegli effluvi paradisiaci… a quel sapore vellutato giù per la gola… tutto scompare. Non può trattenersi.  
Mentre la porta si apre lentamente, pensa che potrebbe ancora tornare indietro. Nessuno lo saprebbe. Ma non ci riesce.  
–Ma ciao mio bel micione! Vuoi la pappa?  
GNAM… e chi se ne frega degli altri… SGRUNF… questa signora fa un pasticcio di sogliola divino!


	5. Chapter 5

**002- Black as sin**

Non è mai stato tanto tentato in vita sua.  
È lì fermo per strada da mezz'ora, incantato a fissare quell'apparizione improvvisa sull'altro marciapiede, dimentico di tutto il resto.  
Non può farlo. Non deve cedere. È un soldato. Ha la sua dignità. Non si addice a lui.  
E poi… il prezzo da pagare… sarebbe troppo alto. Non può permetterselo.  
Eppure… il pensiero di quella pelle scura, liscia, su di sé… quel profumo forte, esotico… gli fa perdere la testa. Non riesce a resistere.  
Al diavolo. Ora entra e glielo chiede.  
–Signorina? Vorrei quel giubbotto in vetrina… sì, quello nero alla Fonzie!


	6. Chapter 6

**005- Battaglia Campale**

Guarda giù verso il suo rivale, senza rancore ma con determinazione assoluta. Farà quello che deve fare. Ecco tutto.  
Non minaccia. Leva semplicemente alto il braccio, per poi abbatterlo di nuovo.  
THOOOM.  
…Mancato?  
Com'è possibile? Non può essersi mosso… eppure sembra quasi sorridergli beffardo…  
Ma non ci si prende gioco di lui in questo modo…  
THOOOM.  
Mancato.  
THOOOM.  
Mancato.  
THOOOM.  
Mancato.  
L'erba è schiacciata, il terreno intorno pestato e quel maledetto è ancora lì diritto illeso. Perde le staffe. Frantuma il mazzuolo e ruggisce il suo grido di guerra.  
–AAAAUGGGHHHH! Basta! Quanto ci vuole per piantare un paletto da tenda?


	7. Chapter 7

**008- Mission Impossible**

Oltrepassando il fumo, gira l'angolo e si schiaccia contro il muro. Controlla che il suo fardello dentro il giubbotto sia al sicuro. Per ora sembra che non patisca il viaggio. Ma deve far presto. Prima che l'aguzzino scopra la sua assenza.  
Si avvia cautamente, pregando di essere il più silenzioso possibile. Ha la fronte sudata, freme. Coraggio… coraggio, si ripete incessantemente. Ancora solo pochi gradini ed è fatta…  
–Ehi, tu!  
Acc… beccato…  
–Ti ho VISTO… hai fregato un'altra scatola di gelato al cocco dal frigo! I soldi non crescono sugli alberi, sai? La prossima volta te lo compri da solo!


	8. Chapter 8

**004- Il lampo dell'anima**

Solleva un po'… no, non così tanto… tendi da quella parte… non irrigidirti… accidenti, perché non è mai facile come sembra?… È ridicolo. Ha combattuto tante battaglie ma questa è l'unica cosa che non gli riesce ancora.  
Ormai è al terzo tentativo. Tutti gli altri sono perfettamente in posizione. Lui è quello da cui dipende tutto. Cerca di comporsi. Forza. Solo pochi secondi… il tempo che quella macchina infernale agisca…  
FLASH  
–Ma che diavolo! Un'altra foto di gruppo rovinata da quella smorfia da film dell'orrore! Basta! Non ti sopporto più! Possibile che non sei capace di fare un SORRISO decente?


	9. Chapter 9

**003- Intercettazioni indebite**

_Mmm… che carino…  
Me lo mangerei…  
Quant'è fortunata!_  
Sorride. Sa che non è carino origliare, ma a volte la curiosità ha il sopravvento. E anche un po' di vanità. È bello sentirsi invidiata. Possono desiderarlo in tante… ma è SUO.  
_Quasi quasi cerco di rubarglielo.  
Sei matta. Non puoi!  
Io ci provo lo stesso…_  
Ridendo tra sé, raggiunge l'uscita tenendolo ben stretto sottobraccio. È felice, sicura di sé. Fuori dalla pasticceria, il suo cavaliere che stava aspettandola con l'auto la guarda interrogativo.  
–Cara? Tutto bene? Perché quella faccia?  
–Oh, niente… delle bambine QUASI mi scippavano il dolce del nostro anniversario!


End file.
